


We are Gods

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So lost are you, Optimus. On Cybertron we were gods. And here... here they call us 'machines'.” Sentinel Prime, DotM</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Gods

“All is progressing well, Lord Prime.” I barely acknowledge Soundwave, the mech is still recovering from almost being offlined. His human perched on his shoulder, a human that helped win this war.

How strange indeed that the very species I passed off as insignificant, unworthy, as having no more worth than drones would be in part a reason for my victory.

Humans. I recall the first time I set my optics on them, so small, so fragile, and so very unafraid. My weapons are bigger than they are, I could flatten them like ants, and yet they trusted me, trusted Optimus.

I had gone offline in a flare of flame and noise as the Ark was hit. I had never expected to come online again, and not on the very planet I had once been aiming for. But if I had been expecting that, then I would have expected to see the energy converter created by the Dynasty of Primes ready to go or the Allspark waiting to be powered, to continue our legacy. Not the destruction of both of our relics and a small sentient species claiming the planet as their own.

Perhaps it was the pain, seeing everything that I have been working for falling at my feet. But I was too far in to stop.

Cybertron would be restored.

At any cost.

I still had the encrypted communication frequencies that I had used so long ago. Soundwave had answered, and how I appreciated his quick wit, even while Megatron had been indisposed, he had been working to bring this war to an end.

All I had to do was complete his work.

And complete it I did.

I tilt my helm to the sky, the sight of Cybertron filling the night sky soothing my spark.

The faint glow of shuttle engines stand out, transporting energy from this world to mine.

Energy.

Even before I left it was running low, shipments scavenged from other planets few and far between.

I run a hand over the glowing pillar beside me, even when I had been testing these there had never been enough to power more than a few at a time. Yet here I had every one active at once. It had been a beautiful moment. Even now I had a small group of them set up, a permanent portal set up between our base of operations here and Cybertron.

“If you need me I’ll be overseeing rebuilding.” Soundwave inclines his helm to me, a buzz of acknowledgment following me.

This is only the second time I have been back up here since we were victorious, since I took the matrix for myself.

I still remember Optimus offering it, I turned him down. I had hoped he would come around, would join me, would see that sacrifices must be made for the good of our world, for our people.

Was he truly that blind?

No.

He was never blind.

It was simply a difference of ideals.

Some rifts cannot be healed.

“Sorry.” I had said as his optics had dimmed, my blade buried in his chassis. Sorry that he had not seen what I had. Sorry that there was no other way. Sorry for so many things.

I stare out across the landscape of Cybertron, structures twisted and cracked.

Soon it will be rebuilt.

Cybertron will be a jewel amongst the Universe once more. Its towers glittering in the light of a star, shining as it did once before.

The small planet, a blue-green orb against the backdrop of space, will be our salvation.

A necessary sacrifice, I will tell myself.

Cybertron returned to its former glory will be worth everything that I have done.

I’m just sorry that you won’t see it Optimus.


End file.
